Intrigada
by HanaHana
Summary: "Aunque aquella noche, un intruso la observaba a Robin escasos metros, con un gorro calado hasta la nariz y sujetando una espada como si su vida dependiese de ello".
1. Chapter 1

One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Intriga y sueños**

Las noches en el Sunny era una de las cosas que más había echado de menos. Sin contar la animación del capitán, las interminables horas de sueño del espadachín, los gritos de la navegante, el miedo del francotirador, la amabilidad del cocinero, la tranquilidad del joven médico, el tupé del ciborg y los chistes del esqueleto.

Robin suspiró aliviada al encontrarse de nuevo en la cubierta de su barco, con su tripulación, que dormía plácidamente a escasos metros de ella y bien cobijados en sus habitaciones. No habían tenido tiempo de disfrutar los unos de los otros en tranquilidad y, finalmente, cuando todo el embrollo de Punk Hazard se había terminado, ninguno de ellos tenía las suficientes fuerzas como para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Sin mediar palabra y una vez acabada la cena, todos los _nakama_ abandonaron la cocina y se dirigieron a sus camas, articulando algún que otro _buenas noches _y un _no hagáis escándalo_ por parte de la navegante. Advertencia del todo innecesaria, ya que en unos escasos segundos la cocina quedó desierta. Incluso Sanji había dejado a Robin en soledad, después de disculparse miles de veces y servirle más de treinta cafés con aromas y sabores increíbles.

La morena no pudo evitar sonreír y pensar lo afortunada que volvía a ser por estar tan cerca de ellos, de su familia. Aunque aquella noche, un intruso la observaba a escasos metros, con un gorro calado hasta la nariz y sujetando una espada como si su vida dependiese de ello.

El observador abandonó su rincón y se acercó a la arqueóloga, que al escuchar sus pasos no había podido evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Aquel chico la tenía intrigada.

–¿Puedo sentarme? –Preguntó.

Robin asintió sin prestarle mucha atención. Al fin y al cabo, era agradable tener compañía.

Aunque fuese la compañía de un ex-Shikibukai.

–¿Por qué estás tan tranquila? –No hacía más que preguntas–. Se supone que aquí nadie confía en mí.

La arqueóloga cerró el libro y miró a Law, quien sostuvo la mirada.

–Luffy confía en ti –concluyó–. No hay por qué dudar de una primera impresión del capitán.

Law se recostó sobre la silla y puso su mano sobre su cabeza, acariciando la parte superior de su sombrero. Cierto era que Monkey D. Luffy era un tío peculiar. Podría decirse que era uno de los Super Novas más fuertes hacía dos años, así que ahora debería ser mucha más fuerte. Pero, aun así, un capitán no podía ser tan confiado. Y, aunque lo fuese, su tripulación debería hacerle entrar en razón.

–¿Tú confías en mi?

Robin apoyó un codo en la mesa y recostó su mejilla sobre la mano. La conversación se ponía interesante.

–Sí –dijo–, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo? –Robin cerró los ojos a modo de reflexión y alzó los hombros–. Puedo matarte cuando quiera, no tengo nada que temer.

Trafalgar Law abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Hacía mucho que nadie le hablaba con esa superioridad y esa frialdad. ¿Cuánto hacía que nadie le amenazaba de muerte de esa manera tan directa? Ni lo recordaba. Y, además, una mujer.

–El gran Trafalgar Law sorprendido –dijo Robin satisfecha–, esto es algo que no se ve todos los días –no pudo evitar sonreír, aquel chico era de lo más entretenido–. Sólo bromeaba.

–¿Qué diablos…? –Law no cabía en su asombro.

Aquella mujer le había tomado el pelo.

Ahora entendía por qué Luffy había dicho que tenía a la persona más inteligente en su tripulación, por qué aquel espadachín de pelo verde decía que odiaba hablar con aquella mujer que siempre le dejaba mal, por qué la mujer pelirroja se había reído cuando él se refirió a las mujeres de la tripulación como _nakama_ débiles, por qué el tirador de las plantas había dicho que su mote de _niña demonio _le iba como anillo al dedo. Y también entendía por qué el ciborg no hacía más que intentar impresionarla y por qué el mapache no paraba de esconderse detrás de ella.

Pero no fue hasta que Robin se levantó de la mesa y se alejó de Law que éste entendió por qué el cocinero no paraba de halagarla y por qué el esqueleto no paraba de pedirle que le enseñase las bragas. Nico Robin era la mujer más sensual y atractiva que había visto nunca.

Aquella noche soñaría con ella. Y no precisamente cosas bonitas.

* * *

Y hasta aquí.  
No estoy muy convencida con Trafalgar Law, es un personaje peculiar y no acabo de entender al completo actúa, pero espero que no haya quedado muy Ooc.

Espero Reviews y gracias adelantadas.

HanaHana


	2. Chapter 2

One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Intriga y preguntas**

–Luffy –la voz de Law siempre era un susurro–, ¿qué sabes de Robin?

El capitán dormitaba en la cabeza de León del Sunny, incapaz de escuchar cualquier pregunta. Law suspiró abatido, aquel capitán era agotador.

–_Room._

En un instante, el capitán apareció a los pies del ex-Shikibukai. Aturdido se recolocó el sombrero y señaló a Law con el dedo íncide.

–¡Al capitán nunca se le ha de despertar de la siesta! –Gritó.

Empezaba a perder la paciencia.

–Escúchame, necesito que me hables de Nico Robin, tú arqueóloga. ¿Qué sabes de ella?

Hablar con aquel cabeza hueca era casi imposible, pero si quería conocer más cosas acerca de Robin no le quedaba otra opción. Él era el capitán, se supone que tendría que saber algo sobre ella, ¿no? Aunque siendo Luffy, todo era posible.

–Nada.

Exacto, todo era posible.

–Bueno –rectificó–, nada no. –Su sombrero cayó sobre su espalda y Luffy aprovechó para rascarse la cabeza–. ¡Robin es muy inteligente!

–No me refiero a…

–¡Y siempre juega conmigo! –Su euforia iba en aumento–. Todos se cansan enseguida de mi y suelen enviarme con Nami, quien finalmente me acaba dando uno o dos puñetazos –Luffy no paraba de sonreír–, ¡claro que eso es los días de suerte! Cuando está realmente enfadada me tira al mar. Y es un problema, porque no puedo nadar –cada palabra se clavaba en la cabeza de Law como una estaca. Aquel chico era imposible–. Suerte que Zoro siempre está atento.

–Luffy, no…

–A veces creo que Robin es tan amable conmigo porque la acepté como a una más en el momento que se sentía más sola –la expresión de Luffy cambió completamente–. Cuando la soledad te invade y sabes que no hay escapatoria, hasta la persona más inteligente puede cometer estupideces. Pero eso es triste –el semblante del chico mostraba una seriedad increíble–. No quiero que Robin sea amable conmigo porque está en deuda, quiero que sea amable conmigo porque ella quiere.

El silencio se instaló entre los dos. Trafalgar nunca pensó que la conversación llegaría a ese extremo. ¿Robin en deuda? Es decir, aquella mujer con un excelente talento en todos ámbitos estaba con ellos porque _estaba en deuda con Luffy_. Sin poder evitarlo, empezó a reír.

–Confiaste en ella cuando nadie lo hizo –¿desde cuándo él se dedicaba a dar consejos?– Si está aquí contigo es porque quiere estarlo, no creo que la _niña demonio_ sea una persona que actúa en función de las deudas.

Luffy colocó su sombrero sobre su cabeza y sonrió ampliamente. Sin mediar palabra dejó a Law y se dirigió a la hamaca donde descansaba Nico Robin. No pudo escuchar lo que hablaban, ni podía ver la expresión de Mugiwara. Pero lo que sí observó fue la sonrisa que Robin le dedicaba a su capitán, una sonrisa de verdad, una sonrisa que sólo le regalaba a él.

Y quedaba bien claro que aquella no sonrisa no era para pagar una deuda.

Trafalgar Law suspiró abatido. Todavía no sabía nada de aquella mujer, una mujer que no dejaba de intrigarle.

* * *

Esto salió casi sin querer.  
No podía dejar la historia sin que Law intentase buscar información de Nico Robin.

Gracias por la Review y por los Favoritos, de verdad.  
Espero vuestra opinión impaciente.

HanaHana


	3. Chapter 3

One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Recuerdos**

_Aquella noche tampoco dormiría bajo techo._

_La nieve se había colado dentro de sus calcetines y se había deshecho, humedeciendo sus pies y entumeciéndole todo el cuerpo. Caminó lentamente durante más de media hora y, cuando sus pies dejaron de responderle, decidió acurrucarse encima de una plancha de metal, igual o más fría que la nieve que le rodeaba._

_―¡Corred! ―Los gritos le despertaron―. ¡Qué no escape! _

_―No la subestiméis ―eran marines, no había duda―. ¡Su cabeza es muy valiosa!_

_Trafalgar Law se acurrucó todo lo que pudo. Sabía que los marines eran la ley, de eso no había duda, pero la ley podía ser manejada si una persona tenía poder. De eso tampoco había duda. Aunque no fuese a él a quien buscasen, deseó que no lo encontrasen. Cerró los ojos todo lo fuerte que pudo y aguantó la respiración._

_Un quejido le obligó a abrir los ojos de nuevo._

_―Ya sé que te duele… ―No fue más que un leve susurro―. Pero necesito que estés en silencio, nos encontrarán si no lo haces._

_Era la voz de una niña y estaba muy cerca de él. El quejido se repitió, pero los marines no lo escucharon. Sus gritos y pasos se fueron alejando, hasta que dejaron de escucharse._

_―Ya estamos a salvo ―la niña suspiró aliviada, ajena a la compañía de Law._

_Trafalgar abandonó la postura acurrucada y se sentó encima de la plancha de metal, observando a la niña que parecía ser la persona buscada por los marines. Era bastante más alta que él y llevaba un vestido violeta. Su cabello azabache caía mojado sobre su espalda y su respiración agitada se podía intuir. ¿Era a ella a quién buscaban los marines? _

_―¡¿Quién anda ahí?! ―La niña volteó sobre sí misma y quedó encarada a Law._

_Entre sus brazos sostenía un pequeño animal de pelaje blanco manchado de sangre. Pero en aquel momento Law sólo se percató de los ojos azules de la niña. Unos ojos azules que pedían ayuda a gritos._

Trafalgar abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Otra vez aquel sueño, aquel recuerdo.

Se estiró tranquilamente y observó que, como todas noches, Nico Robin leía tranquilamente cerca suyo.

_―_Sobrevivió _―_la voz del ex-Shichibukai siempre era un susurro_―. _Y le llamé Bepo.

Aquellas palabras provocaron una sonrisa en los labios de la arqueóloga.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por todas las Reviews, ¡no me esperaba tanta aceptación!  
Creía que era la única que veía a esta pareja tan rara y perfecta a la vez.

Seguí el consejo y usé el pasado de Law. Era algo que tenía escrito desde hacía tiempo y quise sacarlo a la luz.

Dejadme vuestra opinión y gracias por adelantado.

HanaHana


	4. Chapter 4

One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Cazador y presa**

Intentó retroceder y evitar ser acorralada, pero la pared de madera del Sunny chocó contra su espalda. Delante de ella se encontraba su ya habitual compañero nocturno, que la miraba con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro. Con un paso decidido, se acercó todavía más a Robin, quien se mantenía serena.

―¿Nico Robin ha sido atrapada? ―La sonrisa del ex-Shichibukai seguía dibujada en su rostro.

Robin no era más que una simple presa que había caído en la trampa del cazador. No podía asegurar con total certeza cómo habían llegado a aquella situación, pero esperaría impaciente para ver qué se traía entre manos Trafalgar Law.

Él, por su parte, se acercó más a su presa y, decidido, alzó una mano hasta que alcanzó las gafas de sol de la morena. Desconocía por qué las llevaba todo el día puestas, pero quitárselas y observar su pelo caer sobre su rostro desordenadamente le recordaba al aspecto que había tenido la niña demonio en Punk Hazard.

Una gélida brisa meció el cabello de la arqueóloga y el aroma floral que la caracterizaba llegó hasta Law, quien se estremeció. El deseo se apoderó de él y, en un impulso, intentó acortar la distancia que separaba sus labios. Ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos, bien por miedo a la reacción del acompañante, bien por disfrutar al máximo de aquel momento. Pero, aun así, Law no percibió la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Robin segundos antes de desaparecer, dejando una decena de pétalos en su lugar.

―No será tan fácil atraparme ―la voz de Robin sonó a espaldas de Law.

Apretó los puños y odió a aquella mujer que, como cada noche, le había vuelto a sorprender. Un pirata debe aceptar una derrota, pero no quería aceptar aquella derrota tan humillante. Sin mediar palabra ni dirigirle la mirada, se alejó de ella.

―¿No quieres recuperar tu gorro? ―Las palabras de Robin sonaron divertidas.

Había conseguido cambiar las tornas de aquella batalla y, ahora, ella llevaba una ventaja abrumadora.

Observó como Trafalgar se tocaba la cabeza en busca de su gorro, pero éste se encontraba entre las manos de Robin, quien jugueteó con él y, finalmente, decidió ponérselo, igual que había hecho dos años antes con el sombrero de paja de su capitán. Aunque, esta vez, el objetivo era totalmente diferente. Y cuando vio como Law retrocedía sobre sus pasos y la miraba a los ojos, supo que había conseguido su objetivo.

Pero tenía que rematar la jugada.

―Me lo llevaré a cambio de las gafas ―finalmente, la arqueóloga dibujó una de sus sonrisas en su rostro―. Buenas noches.

Trafalgar Law dejó caer los brazos al lado de su cuerpo y suspiró abatido. ¿Qué diablos era aquella mujer? Era mucho peor que un pirata, mucho peor que una fugitiva, mucho peor que un demonio.

Pero, aquel ser peor que un demonio le atraía de forma inhumana. Aquella noche, el ex-capitán pirata y ex-Shichibukai Trafalgar Law se juró a si mismo que no perdería la próxima batalla contra la gran Nico Robin.

Y, como todas las noches, volvió a soñar con ella.

* * *

Miles y miles de gracias por todas las reviews.  
De verdad, cada notificación de que alguien ha escrito y me da su opinión aumenta mis ganas de escribir.

Y gracias también por leer.

HanaHana


	5. Chapter 5

One Piece y sus personajes no me pertecen.

* * *

**Gafas**

Trafalgar Law se paseó durante varios minutos por la cubierta del Sunny, disfrutando de la bonanza que les regalaba el clima del Nuevo Mundo y oliendo las exquisiteces que estaba preparando el cocinero. Cualquier individuo, poseedor o no de _Haki_, habría sido capaz de darse cuenta de cómo la mirada de varios tripulantes del Sunny se clavaban en su espalda a cada paso que daba. Nico Robin había jugado con él, así que ahora le tocaba a él divertirse a su costa.

Pero, a pesar de sus intentos de llamar la atención, ninguno de los tripulantes se decidió a hacer ningún comentario. Excepto el capitán.

―¡Oi, Traffy! ―Odiaba su nuevo mote―, ¡qué gafas más molonas! ¿No son como las de Robin?

Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en su rostro y, mientras se quitaba las gafas y las colocaba en su cabeza, observó con disimulo como la niña demonio le observaba a una distancia prudente. La partida acababa de empezar.

―Son las de Robin.

Nami, Franky, Brook y Chopper dejaron de respirar durante unos instantes y agudizaron el oído. Todos habían notado que aquellos dos se traían algo entre manos y, quizás, ahora se rebelaba qué era lo que tramaban.

―¡Qué morro! ―Exclamó Luffy inflando los mofletes―, Robin nunca me las deja.

La sonrisa de satisfacción de Law cada vez era más amplia, pero algo interrumpió su satisfacción.

―Eso es porque Law me da algo a cambio de que se las deje ―ella había aparecido en escena.

Su voz sensual inundó toda la cubierta y, por un instante, las piernas de ex-Shichibukai se rindieron ante el atractivo de aquella mujer. Aunque, por suerte, pudo controlarse.

Luffy ignoró el significado oculto de aquellas palabras pronunciadas por su nakama, pero los demás oyentes de la conversación interpretaron aquello con imágenes demasiado explícitas de una relación carnal entre aquellos dos individuos. Una relación que sacó los colores de Nami que, para qué negarlo, estaba un tanto celosa.

Robin no apartó la mirada de Law ni una milésima de segundo y, éste, cohibido ante esa mirada, se recolocó las gafas. En aquella ocasión no odió a la arqueóloga por haberle dado la vuelta a la situación, sino que la odió porque eso que se habían imaginado el resto de nakama no había ocurrido en ningún momento. Y no por falta de ganas por su parte, precisamente.

El chico dio la vuelta sobre sus pasos y se alejó de Luffy y de la maldita mujer. Aquello había sido la derrota definitiva.

―Trafalgar ―la voz seductora de nuevo―. Esta noche acabamos lo de la pasada, ¿no?

Aunque, tal vez, no era una derrota.

* * *

Después de mucho tiempo, vuelvo con esta historia.  
Siento la tardanza, pero la inspiración me abandonó temporalmente.

¡Gracias por leer!  
¡Y por las reviews!

HanaHana


	6. Chapter 6

One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Pecera nocturna**

Aquella habitación era, sin duda, la más hermosa de aquel navío.

Trafalgar Law se adentró en ella, sujetando su espada con la mano izquierda y portando las gafas de la arqueóloga en su cabeza. Observó con deleite aquella habitación y disfrutó de las vistas que le regalaba la inmensa pecera. Con paso lento se acercó a ella y dejando su espada apoyada en el respaldo del sofá, apoyó las dos palmas de sus manos en el frío cristal.

Aquella escena le recordaba vagamente al tiempo pasado en su antiguo navío o, más bien, en su submarino. Sus entornados ojos disfrutaron de ese pequeño espacio recreativo, donde podía imaginar muchas de las escenas que había presenciado bajo el mar, junto con sus _nakama_.

―¿Echas de menos tu _Yellow Submarine__1_?

Ante esas palabras, Trafalgar olvidó la escena que tenía ante sus ojos y, girando su cuerpo, se encontró con su compañera nocturna. Despegó las manos de la pecera y se sentó cómodamente en el sofá, encarado a Robin, que le observaba, como no, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

―Pensaba que vendrías a buscarme ―dijo la morena―, llevo más de dos horas esperando en la cocina.

Una mirada altiva fue lo único que consiguió del chico.

―Ah ―la sonrisa de Robin desapareció por un instante, mientras rebuscaba en la pequeña bolsa que llevaba a cuestas. De ella, sacó el sombrero blanco y marrón del ex-Shichibukai y, volviendo a mostrar una sonrisa, se lo colocó―. Empate ―concluyó―, tú llevas mis gafas, yo tu sombrero.

Con paso lento se dirigió hacia Law, que seguía con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo del sofá. Era una imagen realmente sugerente. La pecera iluminada por la luz nocturna de la luna le daba un aire un tanto tétrico que, para que negarlo, estaba encandilando a Robin.

―No tengo por qué ir a buscarte ―fue serio―. Ya he ido todas las noches y nunca he obtenido nada.

Ante esas palabras, Nico Robin siguió caminando hacia Law y, estando a un metro escaso de él, se levantó el pareo rosa hasta las rodillas y, con decisión, se sentó a horcajadas encima de él, quien, sin sorprenderse, le dirigió una mirada seria. Permanecieron quietos, mirándose. Él con mirada seria, ella con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Dar el primer paso significaba rendirse ante su oponente y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder.

Sus respiraciones eran calmadas y sus semblantes permanecían serios. Law movió uno de sus brazos y acercó la mano a Robin que, por unos segundos, dejó de respirar. Las manos de Trafalgar eran frías pero agradables a la vez, sus delgados dedos recorrieron el cuello de Robin, repasando cada rincón y enredándose en algún mechón rebelde que se interponía. Nico Robin suspiró desesperada, aquello se le estaba escapando de todo control, pero era incapaz de hacerle parar. Finalmente, Law alcanzó el rostro de la morena y, con demasiada lentitud para el gusto de la arqueóloga, llegó a sus labios y los palpó suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos.

Robin alzó sus brazos y, después de quitarle las gafas de la cabeza, enredó sus dedos en la cabellera azabacle de Law. Perdería la guerra, pero su cuerpo no soportaba aquella situación mucho más rato. La distancia que les separaba se acortó y, finalmente, se rindieron.

Fue un beso deseado, un beso que había sido buscado por ellos indirectamente desde que cruzaron las primeras palabras, desde que habían estado atrapados con Kairoseki en aquella prisión en Punk Hazard. La pasión era la única compañía que tenían y se habían rendido completamente a ella. Trafalgar, ahora sin dudar, rodeó la cintura de Robin con sus manos, disfrutando de la esbelta figura de la mujer que tenía encima suyo.

Pero, de pronto, todo paró.

―¿Desaparecerás de nuevo dejando unos cuántos pétalos? ―Preguntó Law.

La morena simplemente sonrió y bajando sus manos hacia el pecho del ex-Shichibukai, volvió a besarle.

―Nunca más ―susurró.

* * *

1Hace referencia a la canción de _The Beatles_, siempre he pensado que el submarino de Law era una clara referencia.

Finalmente, ¡el beso!  
Me hubiese gustado hacer un pequeño lemmon con estos dos, pero no me he visto demasiado confiada para hacerlo...

Muchísimas gracias por leer y por todas las reviews y favoritos.

HanaHana


End file.
